Summer Heat
by Because Love is WAY Over-rated
Summary: sequel to Not Enough. Now that summer has come, will things turn for the better or the worse? And as everyone begins to get happy, tragedy strikes causing someone to die. KorRicX RaeGar M for language and sexual themes AU- College Series C.S. 2
1. Free Man

**Summer Heat**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Xavier, it's your first day as a free man. What do you plan to do?" Kory asked, walking hand in hand with him out of the hospital.

"Take you to the beach or clubbing. Something fun. We already wasted a week of our summer going to the movies and doing nothing," Xavier said, walking over to his car.

"Well, I vote for clubbing. I've been feeling the need for dancing and fun," Kory said as they got into the car.

"Clubbing it is," Xavier said before driving off.

-----------------------------

"Rachel I'm going clubbing with Xavier, you want to come?" Kory asked over the phone.

"Are you shitting me?! Pregnant lady going clubbing? Why did you really call?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes.

"I thought it'd be good for laugh to ask and I wanted to see how you and Gar were doing. Xavier got his cast off today so we're going clubbing to celebrate," Kory explained.

"Well, right now we're over at Gar's parents' place and they're talking about houses. One story with a pool is what Mr. Logan agreed to since he's paying for it," Rachel said, lying back on the couch.

"What a nice guy! You really are lucky to have him as a second dad," Kory said, smiling through the phone.

"Yeah, but what about Xavier's parents. What are they like?" Rachel asked.

"Well, for one, I have no reason to meet his parents and two, he doesn't really talk about them much. I don't think he had a very close relationship with them," Kory said, looking outside the window to find Xavier washing his car.

"Oh, that's too bad. Have you heard from Richard at all?" Rachel asked and Kory looked at the phone funny.

"I haven't talked to him. Why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering. You guys ended the school year on a bad note, didn't you?" Rachel asked.

"Well I don't mind being away from him. Everything is going a lot smother with him gone," Kory said, looking over at the picture of her and Richard back in high school. She then looked at the picture of her and Xavier right next to it and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

_"How did I end up putting a picture of me with my current boyfriend and ex-boyfriend right next to each other?"_ she thought to herself but just shrugged it off.

"Kory? Are you still there?" Rachel asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah. Well I'm glad to hear you're feeling fine. I have to go now and get ready. So I'll talk to you later," Kory said, looking at the clock.

"Alright, bye," Rachel said.

"Bye," Kory said before hanging up just in time for Xavier to walk in.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower to get ready and I'll be locking the door," Kory said, standing up from the couch.

"I know how to pick locks," Xavier said, returning with a glass of water.

"Alright," Kory said before walking off to the bathroom.

----------------------------

"Come on Xavier, you take longer than a girl!" Kory yelled through the bathroom door, waiting impatiently for him to get ready.

"You'd think that after you got that cast token off you'd get ready faster, but no! You get ready slower!" she then complained and the door opened and Xavier came out, grabbed Kory, and flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Kory cried, laughing as Xavier began to walk towards the door.

"Like I said, we wasted last week, time for some fun," he said, and Kory laughed again.

"Alright, but you can't drive the car like this… or the motorcycle," Kory said, her bare legs meeting the cold air as they stepped outside.

"Fine," Xavier said before nearly dropping Kory, but catching her at the last minute.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yelled, holding her chest and trying to calm her beating heart.

"Alright, I won't," Xavier said, crossing his fingers.

"Come on, we should go," Kory said, standing up and fixing her short dress. Xavier went over to his motorcycle and started it up.

"Xavier, I can't ride on the motorcycle, I'm wearing a dress," Kory said, fixing the top of her dress.

"Then just stay closer to me and hold down your dress," Xavier said before tossing her a helmet. Kory sighed before pulling on the helmet and sitting behind Xavier.

"Hold onto your dress," he said before putting the motorcycle into full speed and they went speeding down the streets.

"Xavier please slow down," Kory begged before he came to a stop.

"We're here," Xavier said getting off the motorcycle and helping Kory off.

"Please don't go that fast on the way home," Kory asked before Xavier nodded and they headed into the club.

"Let's find a table," Kory said, heading towards a bar. On her way over to an empty table, Kory spotted _him._

"Damn," she mumbled to herself, but Xavier heard.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Richard's here, but if we walk fast enough he might not be able to spot us," Kory said before walking a bit faster.

"No Kory, let's go say hi to him," Xavier said, before taking hold of her arm and dragging her towards Richard.

"Kory?" a guy asked from behind, right when they were about to reach Richard. Kory turned around and came face to face with….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! First chapter and I end with a cliffy! Please review!

Kattie


	2. With Her Head

"Roy!" Kory said, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, are you here with someone?" Roy asked.

"Actually yes, I'm here with my boyfriend, Xavier," she said, pulling Xavier away from Richard and towards Roy.

"Roy," Xavier growled glaring at him.

"Have a fun night," Roy said before quickly walking off.

"Fun, yeah right. This will probably be a shitty night knowing my luck with guys," Kory said, sighing.

"You got lucky with me, but let's not think about that. Just enjoy yourself tonight," Xavier said and Kory faintly smiled.

"You're right, we should probably go find that table now," she said and tried to walk off, but Xavier grabbed her arm.

"That doesn't mean you get out of seeing Richard. Now come on, you'll have to face him eventually anyway," he said before dragging Kory towards Richard.

"Kory?" Richard asked as they approached. Said woman stepped forward from behind Xavier and smiled at him.

"Richard," Kory replied.

"Ah, Grayson, fancy meeting you here," Xavier said.

"More like bad luck," Kory mumbled under her breath, but Richard heard.

"If you have a problem with me you can go. I didn't ask you to come see me," Richard said and Kory glared at him.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Xavier's. Trust me, I didn't want to be anywhere near you," Kory growled and Richard smirked.

"Some things never change," he said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Xavier, I'm going to go get our table. If you want to continue talking to him," Kory said, looking over at Richard as if he was a pile of trash, "you know where to find me," she then added before heading off. Xavier followed his girlfriend, but not before glaring at Richard.

"That could have gone better," Xavier said, sitting down with Kory.

"No it couldn't have because he is an asshole," Kory said.

"And you were being a bitch," Xavier finished and Kory looked over at him in shock.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that," she said, before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Xavier asked, standing as well.

"To dance," Kory said before leaving the table.

"I should have taken her to the beach," Xavier mumbled to himself before following Kory onto the dance floor. Xavier and Kory began dancing and made it through at least two songs before they were interrupted.

"Can I dance with her?" Roy asked, and Xavier raised his eyebrow at him.

"Its fine Xavier," Kory said before going over to Roy as Xavier went back to the table.

"How have you been?" Roy asked as they began to dance.

"Good," Kory simply replied, not really paying attention to what she was doing.

"Have you-," Roy started, but was cut off by Kory.

"No," she said.

"You always were a good girl," Roy said and Kory chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Roy asked.

"Because I'm about to prove you wrong," she stated and then bent down so her ass brushed against his groin.

"Brings back memories," Roy said as Kory continued dancing.

"Not all good," she hissed into his ear. Roy was going to reply, but was interrupted.

"Can I dance with her?" Richard asked and Kory glared at him. She then looked between Roy and Richard and decided Richard was the better of the two.

"Fine," Kory said before going over to Richard and leaving Roy.

"I haven't talked to in a while," Richard said as they started dancing.

"It's only been a week," Kory said.

"Seemed like years for me," he said and Kory rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap Richard," she said.

"Fine, but I have missed you," Richard said.

"Well, we separated on a bad note," Kory said.

"I know, not what I wanted," Richard said.

"Seeing how you're the one who made it that way, I have a hard time believing you," Kory said.

"Kory, what do I have to do to prove that I've missed you… that I love you?" Richard asked and Kory's eyes went wide, but she quickly recovered from it.

"I don't want you to prove anything," she said.

"Why not?" Richard asked.

"Because, I'm with Xavier and I don't want you to hurt him again," Kory said and Richard moved closer to her.

"You afraid I'll steal you from him?" he asked.

"No, but I'm afraid I'll get a glance of what used to be and I won't be able to look away," Kory said.

"Please, take a look at what used to be," Richard said.

"Richard I can't! I'm with Xavier now and like you said, it used to be. I can't live in the past… even though I miss it," Kory said before she pulled away from Richard.

"Are you going to avoid me for the rest of the summer?" he asked.

"Knowing you, probably not. Rachel might want you at the baby shower and I should invite you to my birthday party," Kory said and Richard smirked.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he said before leaving Kory.

"You okay Kor?" Xavier asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah, I just need something to drink," she said before they both walked over to the bar.

-------------------------------

"Rachel, I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Kory said as she stirred her drink.

"What can you do Kory? He wants you back and knowing Richard he'll do anything to get you," Rachel said, picking at her fries.

"I feel like I'm just some prize they want to win! Though luckily I know Roy is out off the game because he wouldn't try anything after what happened, but that leaves Richard and Xavier. I'm with Xavier, but I still kinda love Richard," Kory complained.

"Well, you are still a virgin and drop dead gorgeous. They will want you for something Kory… and it won't always be love. In this life, you have to be able to tell the difference between lust and love," Rachel said and Kory sighed.

"That means I have to ask questions and then that could ruin my relationship with Xavier," Kory said.

"Then don't ask questions, just study what he says to you and how he acts around you," Rachel said.

"Thanks Rae, hopefully that will work. I have to go now though, I'm meeting Xavier for lunch," Kory said, standing up.

"Alright, good luck," Rachel said before watching her friend leave her house.

"Now I have to call Richard, great," Rachel muttered to herself before searching for the phone.

"Rachel?" Richard asked after answering his cell phone.

"You really are an asshole," Rachel said, sitting down on her bed.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Screwing around with Kory's head like that! Why can't you just leave her alone?!" Rachel yelled.

"Because I love her! I know I've fucked up in the past," Richard stated.

"Damn straight!" Rachel yelled.

"But I want to try and make things right!" Richard finished.

"Richard, you've said that once and Kory believed you. Look at how things are between you two now," Rachel said.

"I don't have time for this Rachel," Richard said coldly.

"Leave Kory and Xavier alone Richard. You should be glad she's finally happy," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I just can't do that," Richard said before hanging up.

"Damnit Richard!" Rachel yelled into the phone, but there was no response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only 2 chapters and the drama is already cooking! Well it was like that in the first story too, but you get the point. Please review!

Kattie


	3. Spa Retreat

"I'll be right over," Kory said before hanging up her phone.

"Sorry Rachel, I have to go to Xavier. Something about stomach flu. I'll talk with you later," Kory said before leaving a $20 on the table and leaving the restaurant. It had been a couple days since that phone call between Richard and Rachel and so far things had been going smoothly.

There was no sign of Richard to be seen and Kory and Xavier were having a great time together, but all good things must come to an end. Rachel's baby shower was coming up in a couple of weeks and that meant Richard would be there. Kory birthday was also coming up in the following month and that meant Richard would be there too. Even though Richard has been a complete and totally bastard to Kory lately, he still has helped her and they were once friends which meant they should at least see him once in a while. Luckily for Richard, that was all he needed… just those few occasions.

"How are you feeling?" Kory asked as she walked into Xavier's room.

"Crappy. You?" he asked and Kory smiled.

"I brought some soup for you," she said, holding up a can of chicken noodle soup.

"That's for when you have a cold," Xavier stated.

"Well, I didn't know what else to give you, so you'll just have to deal," Kory said before walking off to the kitchen. She returned later with a bowl of steaming hot soup and a glass of coke.

"Drink the coke first and then wait for the soup to cool off before eating it," she ordered and Xavier did as told.

"You should go out and have some fun," Xavier said.

"You sure, because I don't mind taking care of you," Kory said.

"No, it's fine. Enjoy yourself," Xavier said and Kory smiled at him.

"I'll be back to check on you tomorrow," she said before blowing him a kiss and leaving.

_"What should I do today now that I have it all to myself?"_ Kory thought to herself as she walked back to her car.

"I'm thinking the spa!" she said aloud before jumping into her car and driving off.

--------------------------------------

"This feels wonderful," Kory mumbled as someone massaged her back. She lightly moaned as the fingers worked down her spine.

"Thank you, I've heard I'm good with my fingers," a voice whispered into Kory's ear and she shot up from the table she was lying on.

"Richard!" she yelled, glaring at him with only a towel covering her body.

"The one and only," he said, smirking at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I was here with some girl, but I think she went off with another guy. So I decided to walk around and I found you. I gave the previous guy a $100 and he left me with you. So I've been the one massaging you for like the past 15 minutes," Richard said, sitting down in a chair.

"That's explains why the massage got so close to my ass and in between my thighs," Kory said and Richard smirked.

"Yeah, that was me, but you can't say you didn't enjoy it," he said.

"I can and I will! I didn't like it," Kory said, crossing her arms, but still holding up her towel.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" Richard asked and Kory was at a loss of words.

"You are such a dick, Dick!" Kory yelled. Richard inwardly winced at the use of his proper name, but on the outside stayed calm.

"Where's Xavier?" he asked.

"He's sick so I went out for a day to myself. Obviously I can't even get that!" Kory said, standing from her table and going over to the mud bath.

"Aren't you going to get changed and leave?" Richard asked, following behind her.

"No. I paid for a day at the spa and that's what I'll get," Kory said before tossing her towel off to the side and climbing into the mud bath.

"Well, today they're giving out a special deal and just for you," Richard said.

"What?" Kory asked, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the back of the tub.

"Buy a full day at the spa and you get to spend it with me," Richard said before climbing into the tub as well.

"You're not?" Kory asked, looking at him.

"No, they actually give you special clothes for this kind of stuff when you pay at the front," Richard said and Kory glared at him.

"Well going naked is so much better," she said.

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Because, I know how much you lust after me and this way I get to torture you," Kory said before stepping out of the mud bath and grabbing her towel. She didn't put it around her body, but instead held it by the tips of her fingers and she walked off to the showers which were empty.

"You really are evil underneath that innocent smile of yours," Richard said before walking into the shower next to her. Kory began to wash herself off, but before leaving her shower; she slid her hand between Richard's shower curtain and felt the _cold_ water numb the edges of her fingers.

"Just as I thought," she said before wrapping a towel around her body.

"You know if you had slid your hand down any lower you would have made my day," Richard said, walking out of his shower with a towel wrapped around his lower waist.

"I know," Kory said before leaving him to get her nails done. Richard decided not to follow her because well she was getting her nails done. Instead, he thought it was best to wait by her car, which he did…, for the next hour.

"What are you still doing here?" Kory asked as she walked over to her car, keys in hand.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to leave when I know you're here?" Richard asked, watching as Kory walked by him in her short skirt.

"Well, I'm returning to my home now and if you follow me; I'll call the police," Kory said before sliding into her car and driving off.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Richard said to himself before following Kory's car down the street.

----------------------------------

"God Damnit! What the hell does he want?!" Kory asked herself, looking in the rear view mirror and spotting Richard's car. Flipping open her phone, Kory called Richard.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, looking into the rear view mirror again.

"You," he said as a simple, short, and to the point answer.

"Well you can't have me! So just leave me alone Richard," Kory said, looking into the rear view mirror again.

"You should probably keep your eyes on the road. I would hate to see you get in an accident," Richard said.

"I'm sure you would," Kory hissed before looking down at her phone and questioning herself on wither or not she should hang up. Letting her anger, and urge to cuss Richard out, take over, Kory put the phone back to her ear just in time for Richard to start talking again.

"I would probably kill myself if you got hurt," he said.

"Then why aren't you dead? I've been hurt plenty of times and you're still living," Kory said.

"If you're talking about falling out of the tree I don't consider that hurt," Richard said.

"How about all those times you broke my heart? All the emotion hurt and damage you caused me?" Kory asked and Richard froze in his car.

"I have to go now Richard," Kory said before hanging up. Richard looked down at his phone and felt like he was dead inside.

_"Am I really the reason she's hurting so much?"_ he asked himself before turning off the next street and leaving Kory alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! Stupid Richard sees the truth and in clear vision!!! Thanks for all the reviews!

Kattie

**BTW HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! Today is Halloween which means it was Halloween yesterday, today, or will be tomorrow! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! **


	4. Annual Beach Party

"Hey Xavier," Kory said as she walked into his room.

"Hey cutie," he replied and Kory smiled at the name he gave her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better. I think it's just one of those weekend flues that don't last very long. What about you? You look kind of stressed out," Xavier asked, sitting up in his bed.

"I had a run in with Richard the other day," Kory said.

"Where?" Xavier asked.

"At the spa," Kory said and Xavier laughed.

"What was he doing at a spa?" he asked.

"He was with some slut, but in the end he had to take a cold shower," Kory said, biting her bottom lip.

"You dirty girl," Xavier joked and Kory giggled.

"I was covered in mud!" she exclaimed.

"That's what they all say," Xavier said and they both began laughing.

"So, you think you'll be healthy in two days?" Kory asked once they stopped laughing.

"I should, why?" Xavier asked.

"I heard Richard is having a beach party," she said.

"Oh yeah, his annual beach party, but freshmen aren't aloud. Just for safety is what he says," Xavier said.

"Well then, it's a good thing neither of us are freshmen," Kory said.

"Oh yeah, you're a sophomore now! I guess we'll be going to that party then," Xavier said, looking at his girlfriend.

"Alright, but I'll need you to protect me because Rachel won't be there to," Kory said.

"I swear on my life that I won't let anything happen to you," Xavier said and Kory smiled.

"Thank you," she said before standing up.

"You should probably get going," Xavier said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Kory said before giving him a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

----------------------------------

"It's like impossible to find a place to park!" Kory said as Xavier drove along the street.

"Well just have to walk then," Xavier said before leaving the main court and going out onto a side street. He parked the car and then looked over at Kory who was fixing her make up in the mirror.

"You look fine," he said.

"Thanks," Kory said, smiling sweetly at him. They both then got out of the car and walked towards the beach.

"Kory?" Richard asked, spotting red hair.

"Oh, hey Richard. Great to see you again," Kory said. She gave him a quick hug before returning to Xavier's side.

"Are you feeling alright?" Richard asked, looking at Kory oddly.

"Of course. If I wasn't would I be here?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess not," Richard said.

"So we'll see you around," Kory said before walking off. Richard followed her with his gaze and once she was gone, he stood where he was.

"Did she just hug me?" he asked himself.

"Richard!" some random girl yelled, running forward. Richard gave her a once over and decided she would be his date for the night.

"Name?" he asked.

"Stacy," she said, smiling up at him.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Richard asked. Stacy nodded and smiled when Richard wrapped his arm around her waist. The new couple then began walking towards the beach where the real party was.

"Hey Richard!" some random guy called, holding up a beer.

"Go have fun," Richard whispered to Stacy before she went running off and Richard went over to the guy that called him over.

"Who are you?" Richard asked, walking over to a tall African American.

"I'm Victor Stone and this is Karen Beecher, my girlfriend," Victor said and Karen winked at Richard.

"Oh, what year?" Richard asked, sitting down with them.

"I'll be a senior, so will Bee," Victor said.

"Bee?" Richard asked, raising his brow.

"It's my nickname," Karen explained and Richard nodded.

"Well, nice meeting you," Richard said before standing up and leaving. He had only walked a sort distance before he was stopped again, but not by someone, but by himself.

"Is that Kory?" he thought to himself, watching as a thin, tall, tan, red head when running by in only a white bikini with a black haired, built guy went running after her.

"Must be," Richard said before walking towards them.

"Get back here Kory!" Xavier yelled, running after her. Kory glanced behind her to see how close he was to her and when she did, she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kory said, looking up. She looked up and was caught in the gaze of beautiful, bright, blue eyes.

"No problem, have to expect it at a beach party," he said, smiling down at Kory.

"You okay Cutie?" Xavier asked, stopping next to them and catching her breath.

"Yeah, I just ran into…," Kory trailed off.

"Oh, right. I'm Allen Wavery," he said.

"I'm Kory Anders and this is my boyfriend Xavier Red," Kory said. She then began to blush a deep red from noticing how close they were. She did run into Allen, so their bodies were pushed up against each other and his hands were placed on her hips.

"Sorry," Kory muttered before backing away from Allen and returning to Xavier's side.

"Come on Cutie," Xavier said, taking hold of Kory's hand.

"I'll see you around Allen," Kory called to him. Allen nodded and then walked off in the opposite direction.

"He was nice," Kory said.

"Yeah, he was also holding you really close to himself," Xavier added.

"Are you jealous?" Kory asked, smiling smugly at him.

"No," Xavier quickly said.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Kory said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"No need to make a scene," Xavier said.

"Alright, let's just enjoy the rest of our night," Kory said before they headed off to the water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will make some very pleased, and some not so happy. Please review!

Kattie


	5. Confessions

"I'd like to thank everybody for coming, even though you're the ones who should be thanking me," Richard said, smirking smugly.

"Just get on with it!" Kory yelled from the crowd and Richard glared out at her.

"Anyway, please don't swim if you're drunk. I don't want anybody getting hurt and the bonfire will be starting soon," Richard yelled before people cheered and returned to what they were doing.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Richard asked, walking over to Kory.

"Yeah, I did. You were being too cocky," she said, crossing her arms.

"I see you're back to normal," Richard replied.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," Kory said before walking off and leaving Richard in a state of confusion.

"I hate it when she says stuff like that!" he complained before walking off in the opposite direction.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Kory told Xavier before walking over to the punch table. She grabbed a cup and poured some punch in it and then began to walk back over to Xavier. Kory took a sip and then another and by the time she had reached Xavier, her drink was gone.

"Well, that did you some good," Xavier said, looking at the empty cup in her hands.

"Opps guess I didn't realize how thirsty I was," Kory said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, now that you're not thirsty, let's go for a swim," Xavier said, taking hold of Kory's hand.

"Won't it be cold?" Kory asked, following behind him.

"It's summer and if it is you'll just have to get used to it," Xavier said before grabbing Kory around the waist and running towards the water.

"Let me go Xavier!" Kory screamed, wiggling around and laughing at the same time

"Kory!" Richard yelled, hearing her screams. He quickly took off towards the water and threw his shirt off in the process.

"Xavier!" Kory yelled again and Richard began to run faster. When he got to water, Richard was able to see Kory being pulled under the water by Xavier.

"Hold on Kory!" Richard yelled before diving into the water and swimming over to the couple.

"Grayson?" Xavier asked after coming up for air with Kory still in his arms.

"Let go of her!" Richard yelled before lunging at Xavier and tackling him into the water. Kory began to scream as the water splashed around and the occasional limb would fly out of the water.

"Richard stop!" Kory yelled, but he wasn't able to hear her. It had been a while and both boys were starting to lose air. Kory took a deep breath before going under the water, the salt water stinging her open eyes. Not knowing who was who, Kory wrapped her arms around someone's chest and pulled them up into the air. Unfortunately, it was Richard who she pulled out and he began gasping for breath.

"Kory! Are you alright?" he asked, turning around to face her.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing?!" Kory yelled.

"I heard you screaming," Richard said.

"We were just playing around. Richard I don't need you to save me all the time," Kory said, unknowing that Xavier was watching them in silence.

"I'm sorry Kory, but I will help you when you scream," Richard said.

"Why?" Kory asked.

"Because, I love you," Richard said before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Xavier yelled, pushing Richard underwater.

"Xavier," Kory said, but stopped when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"It's over," Xavier said before walking away. By now Richard had come back up for air and had seen the whole thing.

"Kory," he said, watching as silent tears began to slide down her already wet face.

"Why do you have to keep butting into my life?! I understand that what we had is over Richard! Why can't you?!" Kory yelled, her bottom lips shaking as she spoke.

"I-," Richard started, but was cut off when Kory said,

"Just leave me alone." Before heading towards the sandy beaches that people crowded around. All Richard could do was watch as Kory got out of the water and Allen wrapped a towel around her.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked. Kory sniffled before nodding her head and Allen wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They then began to walk away from the beach and towards his car. On their way over to the car, Kory caught a glimpse of Xavier getting into his car and she ran over to him.

"Xavier please!" she sobbed, staring at him through the windshield. He only stared back into her eyes, hurt, rage, and sorrow in his eyes. Kory jumped off to the side as he started the car and went speeding past her.

"Xavier!" she yelled after him, but he never turned around.

"Come on Kory," Allen said, walking over to her.

"I loved him," Kory whispered before collapsing into Allen's arms sobbing.

"I'm sorry Kory, but we need to get you home," Allen said, hugging her.

"Alright," she said before once again, they began to walk over to his car. This time they did make it to the car and Allen drove Kory home as she cried.

"Get a good sleep alright?" Allen asked, standing at Kory's door step. She nodded before closing the door behind her and making her way up to her room. The house was empty because her parents weren't around and her sister was probably at some party… maybe even the same one she just left.

"Kory?!" her sister's voice rang.

"I'm in here," Kory said from the bathroom, soaking in the tub.

"I heard about you and Xavier," her sister said, stepping into the bathroom.

"So you were at the party," Kory mumbled, scrubbing her arm clean.

"Yeah, my friend saw it and told me," she said, sitting down on the counter.

"Carmen, why is my life so shitty?" Kory asked, looking up at her sister for answers.

"Because honey, you're still a virgin. Guys will be going after you until you give it up for them," Carmen said.

"So I should sleep with Roy and Richard so they'll leave me alone and then I'll sleep with Xavier because I want to be with him? Do you want me to become a whore?" Kory asked, looking up at her sister.

"Well, it's the truth. There isn't much else I can tell you except to hold onto it. I was sorry when I gave myself away to my boyfriend," Carmen said.

"Really?" Kory asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no! God it felt good, but I want you to stay innocent as long as you can. Or follow my footsteps and sleep with someone," Carmen said, standing back up.

"So what you're saying is that I should go over to Xavier wearing practically nothing and offer myself up to him?" Kory asked.

"Is that what I did?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, that was how you made up with your boyfriend," Kory said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well you don't have to do that if you don't want to," Carmen said before giving her sister a weak smile and then left her to continue her bath.

"Thanks for the help," Kory said before sighing and resting her head against the back of the tub and closing her eyes.

"Why does college have to be so hard?" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I'm kinda bummed about only getting 5 reviews for the last chapter. Anyway, please review!

Kattie


	6. My Side

"Rachel, Xavier broke up with me," Kory said over the phone, her eyes red.

"What?! When? Why?" Rachel asked.

"Last night at Richard's party because he over heard Richard telling me he loved me, but to make it better then Richard kissed me," Kory explained.

"He did what?!" Rachel yelled, now sounding angry.

"So I didn't have a ride home since Xavier broke up with me so this guy I met, Allen Wavery, had to give me a ride home. He was nice and kinda helped me cope with the pain both Xavier and Richard gave me," Kory said, sighing.

"So Xavier just broke up with you and didn't even give you a chance to explain what happened?" Rachel asked.

"He was really hurt Rae, I think he seriously loved me…," Kory said, trailing off.

"Well then you two need to make up! You guys were a cute couple, even though I'm not that sure about Xavier. I want you to be happy Kor, I really do," Rachel said.

"Thanks, but I don't know if he'll even talk to me. Last night, when I looked in his eyes…it was so painful and almost frightening at the same time. I never thought anyone could feel the way it looked he did," Kory said and Rachel let out a sad sigh.

"Maybe its best you go tomorrow to talk to him and don't take no for an answer. He needs to know your side of the story, not just what he saw," Rachel said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then," Kory said before they exchanged their good byes and hung up.

_"Maybe I should just go today instead… tomorrow seems so far away,"_ Kory thought to herself, looking at the clock which read '2:34 pm'. Kory then looked at her outfit and decided she would go later today, but first take a shower. So Kory got into the shower and 20 minutes later she came out of the bathroom in a towel.

Kory then dried off her body before putting on her clothes. (Simples light purple tang top and jean shorts) After that, she brushed her hair only to put it up in a messy bun. Pulling on a pair of white flip flops, Kory grabbed her car keys, sunglasses, and purse before driving towards Xavier's home.

-----------------------------

"Xavier?" Kory asked, knocking on his door.

"What do you want?" Xavier asked, opening his door.

"All I want to do is talk," Kory said and Xavier stepped back from the doorway so she could enter.

"Well, start talking," he said, sitting down on his couch.

"You don't have to say it like that," Kory spoke in a soft voice.

"Just say what you have to say and then leave," Xavier said, not making eye contact with her.

"I want you to know my side of the story. When you came up for air you saw only part of what happened," Kory said.

"Oh, so you two did more than just kiss?" Xavier asked bitterly.

"Why do you have to be so god damned stubborn?! Why would I cheat on you with Richard?!" Kory yelled, becoming very frustrated.

"I saw all I needed to see!" Xavier yelled, standing up as well.

"No you didn't! Richard told me he loved me! That doesn't mean I love him back! When I went underwater, I just grabbed someone! I didn't mean for it to be him! I was going to go back for you, but Richard stopped me! Xavier why would I want to hurt you?" Kory asked, shaking slightly.

"I don't know Kory, why would you?" Xavier asked.

"Xavier, you've made me laugh again in some of the worst situations! Why would I want to hurt someone I love?" Kory asked and Xavier looked shocked.

"Kory, I love you too, but I just can't stop the thought of you still loving Richard from coming into my mind and taking control of my judgment. Last night, that little thought came to life and I don't know… it just took over," Xavier said, sitting back down.

"Xavier, I have always felt something for Richard, whether it be hate… or love, but what I feel for you," Kory said, stopping her sentence.

"I will never forget," she finally finished, tears rolling out of her emerald eyes.

"Kory, I just don't think," Xavier started, but he found himself at a loss of words.

"I understand… bye Xavier," Kory said before running out his door and towards her car. Once inside her car, Kory broke down and just let herself go. She sobbed into her car wheel and banged her head against it causing the horn to honk and her to jump.

"Kory, you okay?" Xavier asked, looking at her through the open door.

"Yeah," she lied, wiping her eyes.

"You sure? You look pretty shaken up," Xavier said.

"What do you think Xavier?! I feel like my life is become a steaming pile of shit because I fell for Richard Grayson! You know what? It's probably just because I'm still a fucking virgin! If I had just slept around with you, Richard, maybe even Roy then I would be happy right?!" Kory yelled, clenching the wheel like her life depended on it.

"Kory, I've never wanted you to feel the pressure of giving yourself up because you think it will hold a relationship together," Xavier said, now sitting in the passenger seat.

"Well I do feel that way! I feel like I should just give myself away and that way it will make everything better!" Kory yelled, crying her heart out.

"It won't Kory," Xavier said.

"How do you know? My sister says it's great, Rachel and Gar are loving it, and Richard broke up with me because of it! Why fucking not?!" Kory screamed.

"I'm not the right person to be telling you this," Xavier said, looking at the sidewalk.

"How should I ask? My mom? She'll tell me to stay a virgin forever!" Kory yelled.

"Well not me because my dick is telling me that you should just get over with it and that I'm here for you when you want to, but my heart is bigger. Kory, you need some time,** alone**, to get your head on straight," Xavier said.

"You're right. I'm just so stressed out with the drama that I've gone completely insane. Thanks Xavier, if you hadn't talked some sense into me I might have fucked you right here in my car… or on the sidewalk… or I might've made it to your room," Kory said, thinking.

"Why did I tell you not to again?" Xavier asked and Kory giggled.

"Thanks again Xavier," she said before giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you around," Kory said before driving off and back to her house.

"It will pay off in the long run," Xavier mumbled to himself before returning to his home to take a shower… a cold shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that chapter wasn't that exciting, but bigger and better things will be coming up. I don't know if I'll make it in this story or in other sequels to this, but Kory will have sex with someone! (Most likely Richard if I can aim it that way) So thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Kattie


	7. Last Night

"Kory please answer the phone," Richard begged over the answering machine. Kory sat on her couch, watching the phone that now blinked red because of the unread message.

"Well, since you're not there right now… or you are and are just choosing not to answer the phone, call me back," Richard said before the message ended.

_"Tuesday, 1:20 pm,"_ a robotic voice announced from the phone and Kory sighed. It was now Wednesday and nearing noon.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Kory mumbled to herself before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Richard's voice asked.

"Richard?" Kory asked weakly.

"Oh, you finally decided to call me back?" Richard asked.

"If you're going to use that tone then I'll just hang up Richard," Kory threatened.

"Fine," Richard said and Kory sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked, leaning back into the couch.

"You know perfectly well," Richard said and Kory rolled her eyes.

"Are you happy now?!" Kory yelled, suddenly losing control of all her emotions.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"You've ruined my relationship! I was finally happy with someone that I loved and you just had to come along and pull a 'Richard Grayson'!" Kory cried.

"Well, **I am** Richard Grayson!" Richard yelled back.

"Sometimes I wish I had never met you!" Kory yelled before hanging up the phone. Looking at the phone once more, Kory chucked it at the wall and it started ringing. Standing up, Kory went over to the phone.

"What the fuck do you want?!!!" she screamed.

"I don't think that's really a nice way to greet your friend," Gar's voice said and Kory calmed down.

"Sorry Gar," she said.

"Just talk with Richard?" Gar asked.

"Yeah," Kory said, sighing.

"No problem then," Gar said.

"So why'd you call?" Kory asked, returning to her spot on the couch.

"Wanted to see if you were up for dinner tonight," Gar said.

"Where at?" Kory asked.

"Umm… I think we were looking at this Italian place in town," Gar said.

"Sounds good, are you bringing anyone else?" Kory asked.

"Yeah, we were thinking about bringing Richard," Gar said.

"Hell, fucking, no," Kory said.

"Both me and Rachel agree that you two just need to solve your problems and fuck already," Gar said and Kory rolled her eyes.

"That'd just be giving him what he wants," she said.

"Maybe so, but it'd also mean getting what **you **want," Gar said.

"Just tell me what time," Kory said, sighing.

"Be ready by 7. Somebody will be there to get you," Gar explained.

"But who will be picking me up?" Kory asked, but Gar had already hung up.

_"6 hours,"_ Kory thought to herself before turning on a movie.

-------------------------------

"Where the hell is that other shoe?" Kory asked herself, looking around for her other high heal. She had decided on a simple black cocktail dress that reached a little bit bellow her knees. She had decided on wearing black heels to go with it, but she couldn't find the other shoe. Her hair was up in a mess bun and she had on light makeup.

"There you are!" Kory exclaimed, grabbing her other shoe out of the sink and quickly put it on. There was a knock on the door and Kory sprayed some quick perfume before running down the stairs and opening the door.

"Richard," she spat before slamming the door in his face. Richard knocked once again and this time she opened it and walked past him.

"You're not going to lock your door?" Richard asked.

"No," Kory said.

"Why not?" Richard asked.

"Because, if I'm lucky someone will break in and burn it down forcing me to move faraway from you," Kory said. Richard rolled his eyes before grabbing her purse and pulling out the key. He locked the door before giving the key back to Kory. She glared at him before walking past the car and beginning to walk down the sidewalk.

"You missed the car," Richard said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'll just walk to Rachel and Gar's place and they can take me," Kory said, continuing her walk.

"It's at least a four mile walk," Richard said.

"I'd rather take the walk then be within a foot of you," Kory said before continuing her walk.

"You'll ruin your shoes," Richard explained and Kory stopped.

"You're lucky I love these heels," she said before getting into the car.

-------------------------------

"How was the ride?" Gar asked as Kory and Richard approached.

"I hate you," she growled at him before going over to Rachel and taking her seat.

"She hates me too, don't worry," Richard said before taking his seat next to Kory while Gar sat next to Rachel.

"So, some kind of special occasion?" Richard asked after the waiter left to get their drinks.

"Well, this will probably be our last night out together since I'll be having the baby soon and after that it will be hard to find some free time," Rachel explained.

"You're right… then I'll be stuck with Richard!" Kory complained and Richard glared at her while the others laughed.

"Yup, just you and Richard… all alone," Gar said and Kory shot him a look.

"What are you getting at?" she asked.

"God! You two are so annoying! All this on and off crap! Just get together and fuck already!" Gar yelled and people in nearby tables stared at them.

"Sorry," Rachel told them and they gave the table funny looks before returning to their meals.

"Keep your voice down Garfield," Rachel said.

"I'm just making sure they get the message," Gar explained.

"I thought we were here to have a good night since it'll be our last for a while, not talk about my personal life," Kory said.

"It's my personal life too," Richard said.

"Richard, I could summarize your personal life with one word," Kory said.

"Now could you?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, 'whores'," Kory said.

"Does that mean you're calling yourself a whore because I was dating you," Richard said.

"Yes, you were, but I never slept with you," Kory said.

"Not yet at least," Richard mumbled under his breath, but Kory caught it.

"Do you want to know why I'll never sleep with you?!" Kory yelled and people began to glare at them.

"Sure, why not?!" Richard yelled back.

"Because, you are cocky, insensitive, dumb minded, and all you want is to take away my virginity! You don't give a shit about love and I don't think you give a shit about me!" Kory yelled.

"I care a lot about you," Richard said.

"No you don't. Over this past year you've shown that you don't care about me!" Kory yelled.

"I saved you from Roy raping you! I stopped you from making the mistake of your life because you were drunk!" Richard yelled.

"Yeah, two good things you've done compared to all the bad things you've done to me!" Kory yelled.

"I know I've screwed up! Will you just leave it alone?!" Richard yelled.

"No!" Kory yelled.

"Why not?!" Richard yelled.

"Because I love you and you hurt me!" Kory yelled before standing up.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said to Rachel and Gar who were frozen with shock. Kory then ran out of the restaurant, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kory!" Richard yelled before running after her.

"Never saw that coming," Gar mumbled and Rachel only nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The truth is out! For like the 3rd time, but good news! I will be coming out with another story soon called No Objections! Please review!

Kattie


	8. Finally

"Kory!" Richard yelled, running after her. Kory only ignored his pleading and kept running.

"Please stop!" Richard yelled and Kory's heel broke. She was about to fall and hit the hard sidewalk when Richard wrapped his arm around her waist and caught her.

"Now it's three times I've saved you," he said, smirking down at his crying friend.

"Let me go!" Kory yelled.

"As you wish," he said and dropped her. Kory landed once again in his arms, inches away from the ground.

"Put me down!" Kory now yelled and Richard helped her to her feet.

"Now will you talk to me?" Richard asked.

"No!" Kory yelled before taking off her shoes and running down the pavement barefooted.

"Kory!" Richard yelled running after her.

"Leave me alone!" Kory yelled back. She kept running, but Richard eventually caught up because he ran a lot faster. Grabbing Kory's arm, Richard spun her around so they were now pressed together and face to face.

"Listen to me Damnit!" Richard yelled and Kory looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" Richard asked, his voice now soft.

"Of course I did Richard! I never stopped loving you! No matter how much I needed to!" Kory sobbed.

"Do you still love me?" Richard asked.

"How could I not?" Kory asked before Richard pulled her into a longing kiss. Kory melted as his tongue slid into her open mouth and pleasure swept over her body.

"What does this mean?" Kory asked after pulling apart.

"I think it means we're together… again," Richard said and Kory smiled.

"Not yet," she said before kissing him passionately again.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked after they separated.

"Just drive back to your place," Kory said and they began walking to his car.

"So, how will this make us together?" Richard asked as they entered his home.

"Don't play stupid Richard, you know exactly what I'm talking about?" Kory said, pulling at his shirt and leading him towards his bedroom.

"You sure this time?" Richard asked, following her.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Kory said before passionately kissing him.

"This does mean that you'll belong to be now," Richard said, lying her down on his bed.

"I always have," Kory said before kissing him once again.

-------------------------------

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Kory said, opening the car door.

"Yup," Richard said before giving her a kiss. Kory smiled at him once more before getting out of the car and walking towards her door. Once she was inside, Richard drove down the road and back to his home.

_"Why did I wait so long for that again?" _Kory thought to herself, a smile plastered on her face. She went upstairs and lied down on her bed, wishing Richard was next to her.

"Rachel?" Kory asked as the phone stopped ringing.

"Listen, Kory I'm really sorry about making Richard and you come; it was really stupid of me," Rachel said and Kory smiled.

"Not to worry Rae, it worked out really well in the end," Kory said, smiling.

"How could what happened ended nicely?" Rachel asked.

"His bed," Kory mumbled and Rachel gasped.

"You didn't!" she cried and Kory blushed while giggling.

"Lets just say that now I know why all the girls love him so much," she said.

"Oh my god! You did! You two finally fucked!" Rachel cried and Gar's cheering was heard in the back round.

"Yup, so now we are together with no problems," Kory said and she smiled.

"Well I'm really glad for you, but don't get pregnant," Rachel said and Kory laughed.

"I wouldn't want to put Richard through it," she said before there was knock on her door.

"Well, it'd be his fault," Rachel said.

"True. Hey Rae, can I call you back? There's somebody at my door," Kory said, standing from the couch.

"Alright, talk to you later," Rachel said before Kory hung up. Walking over to the door, Kory looked through the peep hole and a smile crept up onto her face.

"Hey Richard," she said opening the door and smiling at him.

"I believe you left something in my room," Richard said, holding up her purse.

"So I did, but the question is, was it on purpose?" Kory said, smiling seductively at him.

"Well, now that I'm here…," Richard said before leaning forward and capturing Kory in a kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him in return. Richard kicked the door closed behind him and led Kory to her room.

_"I could get used to this,"_ Richard thought before entering Kory's room and closing the door behind him. The rest is for them to know and you… well, do whatever you do!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to those who didn't want Kory and Richard to get together, let alone fuck, but it will make for juicy drama later. I know I've been saying that everything will lead to more drama, but you have to trust me; it will. Okay? Please review!

Kattie


	9. Frozen

"Hey Rachel," Kory said, walking into the home. Today was the day of Rachel's baby shower and a few friends were over.

"Hey Kory," Rachel said before trying to give her a hug. Unfortunately, the lump in her stomach made that kind of hard so they both laughed instead.

"Hey Gar," Richard said, nodding at his friend. Gar nodded back before collapsing into a chair and closing his eyes.

"Have you been working him to death again?" Kory asked, looking over at her snoozing friend.

"Actually no, he's been worried about me having the baby any minute. I'm into my ninth month so he's been staying awake incase something happens," Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"How sweet," Kory said before leaving her friend to drop off her gift. On the way over, Kory spotted Allen and gave him a small wave. She also spotted Xavier sitting in a nearby chair. Kory put her gift down with the others before walking over to him.

"Hey Xavier," she said and Xavier looked up at her.

"Hey cutie," he said a smirk on his face. Xavier stood to give Kory a hug and then sank back into his chair.

"How have you been?" Kory asked, sitting next to him.

"Good and I've heard about you and Richard," Xavier said and Kory's smile dropped.

"I wanted to tell you about us getting together and sleeping together, but I haven't really seen you," she said and Xavier's chuckled.

"I heard about you two getting together, but the having sleeping thing is new," he said and Kory blushed from embarrassment.

"I should really stop doing that," she said.

"Just think of it this way: if I ever need to find out the truth about something, I'll just go to you," Xavier said and Kory laughed.

"But seriously, I'm happy for you," Xavier said and Kory smiled.

"Thanks Xavier," she said before Richard came over.

"Hey Xavier," he greeted and sat down next to Kory on the couch.

"Grayson," Xavier said and Kory smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Richard asked and both boys turned to look at her.

"I'll tell you this, for more than one reason," Kory told them before standing up and walking over to Allen.

"Take good care of her Richard, or you'll be answering to me," Xavier warned as Richard stood up.

"Thanks Xavier and I will," he said before leaving him.

-------------------------------

"Hey Allen," Kory said and he turned to face her.

"Hey Kory," he said before Kory gave him a hug.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good," Allen said before somebody walked over to him.

"Well hello beautiful. By what may I call you?" he asked, kissing Kory's hand and making her blush and giggle.

"Kory Anders, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, taking back her hand.

"As it is to meet you. I've heard so much about you, but don't worry; I already have a girlfriend," he said and Kory nodded.

"This is Wally West," Allen said and Kory smiled.

"Like I said before, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Well, you two have fun. I'm gonna go grab a drink," Wally said before leaving the two.

"He seems nice," Kory told Allen.

"Wally is and he's really good for a laugh," he said and Kory looked back to Richard who was now talking to Gar.

"You two are together now?" Allen asked, following her gaze to the spiky haired man.

"Yeah and I think this time we may be staying together," Kory said.

"Well, best of luck with him," Allen said before leaving her to talk with Wally.

"Rachel!" Gar's voice was heard as his pregnant girlfriend collapsed into the couch, her breathing heavy

"What's going on?" Richard asked, standing up from his seat and Kory ran over to them.

"She's going into labor! We need to get her to the hospital!" Kory yelled and Gar looked as if he was going to faint. He quickly recovered though when Rachel screamed. Gar bent over and picked her up. He then brought her outside and placed her in the car. Without saying anything, Gar got into the car and began driving off.

"What should we do?" Richard asked.

"Follow them!" Kory yelled before jumping into the drivers' seat of Richard's car. He was going to protest, but decided not to after seeing the look on her face. Richard got into the seat next to his girlfriend and they began driving after Rachel and Gar. As they drove, Kory couldn't stop shaking.

"Of all the fucking times it just had to be now," she cursed, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Calm down Kory," Richard said and she shot him a look.

"I'm worried about Gar, he's scared shitless right now," she said.

"He'll be fine," Richard said and as he spoke, Gar ran a red light, but luckily made it.

"If he keeps pulling stunts like that he won't be!" Kory yelled, speeding up so she ran it as well.

"Gar's just doing what he needs to do to get Rachel to the hospital," Richard said, trying to save his friend from Kory's wrath later.

"Well it's not safe!" Kory yelled. As they turned a corner, Kory screamed when she saw Gar almost crash into another car. Luckily though, he swerved out of the way just in time… unluckily that caused him to speed up and hit another car. As Kory watched the cars collide… her world froze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG!!!! **Please don't be mad at me for doing this!!! Please review!!

Kattie


	10. Not Now, Not Ever

"RACHEL!!" Kory yelled, not even bothering to pull over before stopping the car and running over to the beat up car.

"Kory wait!" Richard yelled, watching as she ran across the street. Luckily, the car speeding towards her hit the breaks in time and didn't hit her.

"Rachel! Garfield!" Kory yelled, finally reached the car. She opened it to find Rachel hunched over with her head on the dashboard. Kory then looked next to Rachel to find Gar with his hand to his head, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Get up Garfield! We have to get Rachel to the hospital!" Kory screamed, but he didn't respond.

"Kory move out of the way!" Richard yelled, coming up from behind her. Since they were already on the way to the hospital, they were pretty close and an ambulance was already on its way.

"Rachel!" Kory yelled as Richard pulled her away from the car in time for the ambulance to pull up.

"Stop screaming," Richard said, trying to hold his girl friend back as the men pulled her bleeding friends out of the car.

"No!" Kory yelled before continuing to scream her friends' names.

"Kory shut up and calm the fuck down!" Richard yelled and she turned to look at him. Her eyes were tearing up and there were already trails of tears on her pale cheeks. In fact, all of her body seemed pale. It looked as if she had seen a ghost, which is probably the way she felt.

"How can I?! My best friend was in labor and then got in a car accident," she said, no longer yelling. Before Richard could respond, she hugged him closely, now sobbing.

"Richard I'm so scarred," she confessed, crying into his shirt.

"Things will get better Kory, it just takes some time. I mean look at us, we've gotten a lot better. It's just taken time," Richard said and Kory looked up at him.

"Not helping," she mumbled and Richard smiled weakly down at her. She smiled in return before looking back over at the now empty car.

"I'm fine! Just let me see Rachel damn it!" Gar yelled at the doctors surrounding him. He pushed through them and his eyes fell on Rachel. She was in a stretch bed and being rushed over to the ambulance. Her forehead had been quickly wrapped to stop some of the bleeding and her stomach stood out like a shore thumb.

"Rachel," Gar made out in a whisper, his eyes tearing up. His body felt numb and Gar soon collapsed to the ground. Kory went to run over to him, but Richard held her back, telling her to give him some room.

"Let go of me god damn it!" Kory screamed, but Richard wouldn't.

"He needs me Richard!" she yelled at him.

"What if I need you Kor?" Richard asked.

"Well you don't need me right now! All you're doing is being a complete bastard by holding me here!" Kory yelled and Richard looked as if he had just been slapped.

_"Let me go," _Kory hissed and Richard did. She quickly ran over to Garfield, not even bothering to look back at Richard as she did. Kory shoved past all the people surround her friend and kneeled down next to Gar. She looked at his hurt, scared face before hugging him. Gar quickly hugged her back before letting go and just crying.

"Move your car out of the fucking way!" an over weight man from the road yelled. Richard looked over at the man and then back at Kory before making his way over to the car. When he was done moving it, Richard came back to find the ambulance, Gar, Rachel, and Kory gone.

_"Thanks for leaving me here," _Richard thought to himself grimly before returning to the car he parked down the street. (It was hard to find anyplace to park on the side of a road where a crash just took place.) When Richard reached the waiting room of the hospital, he found Gar and Rachel gone, but Kory fighting with a nurse.

"I need to go see her!" Kory yelled.

"You can't do that right now Ms. Anders. She's under extreme care at the moment," the nurse said and Kory began to cuss her out. Richard rolled his eyes before walking over to Kory. He nodded at the nurse before taking Kory by the arm and leading her over to the chairs.

"When'd you get here?" Kory asked, sitting down next to Richard.

"When I got back to the scene of the accident and found you three gone. Then I walked back to the car and drove over here," Richard said and Kory bit her bottom lips.

"Sorry about that. I went in the ambulance with Rachel," she said.

"How is Rachel?" Richard asked, suddenly remembering why they were even there.

"I don't know. They rushed her into the emergency room right away and took Gar into a different room," Kory said and once again her eyes began to water.

"Please don't cry Kory," Richard begged, but it was too late for the water works had already begun.

"Richard I'm so scared," Kory said, crying into his chest.

"I wish I could tell you everything is going to be alright, but I don't want to tell you a lie. All we can do is hope for the best," Richard said before a nurse came out into the waiting room.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," she said and Kory began to cry harder.

"But I also have some good news," the nurse said and Kory seemed to calm down a little.

"The good news is: Rachel is alright. She'll make a full recovery in terms of her injuries and only needs to stay here for a couple of days," the nurse said and Kory let out a sigh of relief.

"What's the bad news?" Richard asked and the nurse's lip began to quiver as her eyes watered.

"The bad news is: we weren't able to save the baby," the nurse said weakly and Kory let out a cry.

"What about Garfield?" Richard asked, nearing tears himself.

"He's with Rachel right now. You may go see them, but please keep quiet and make it quick. They both need their rest," the nurse said before guiding the couple towards their friends.

"I'll be back soon to escort you out," the nurse said before turning down another hall and leaving Kory and Richard in front of a door.

"You ready?" Richard asked and before he could make a move towards the door Kory had thrown it open and rushed inside. Richard followed her and closed the door silently behind him. He walked in to find Kory hugging Gar as she cried; Rachel was not yet awake.

"How are you holding up?" Kory asked as she held her friend.

"How do you think?" Gar asked and Kory only closed her eyes sorrowfully.

"Gar?" Rachel's weak voice called. Gar let go of Kory and ran over to his girl friend's side.

"Hey babe," he said, taking hold of her hand.

"What happened?" Rachel asked and Gar looked down at her sadly.

"We got into a crash on the way over to the hospital," he said.

"What happened to the baby?" Rachel asked and when Gar didn't answer but only shook his head, she broke out into tears.

"No!" Rachel yelled, pulling her hand from his.

"Rae please," Gar said, but she simply ignored him.

"No!" Rachel yelled again.

"Rachel, please, do not cry," Kory begged, crying as well.

"No," Rachel said again, but this time it was in a broken whimper.

"Come on Kor, let's leave them alone," Richard said, taking Kory's hand and leading her towards the door where the nurse stood. Once outside the room, Kory broke into tears and fell to her knees with her head in her hands.

"Want me to take you home?" Richard asked, holding his hand out for Kory to take. She looked up at him with teary eyes before nodding and taking hold of his hand. Richard then led her out of the hospital while holding her shaking body close to his own. The car ride home was uncomfortably silent and when they pulled up at Kory's parent's house, neither one of them moved. Finally Kory broke the silence when she unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. Richard got out of the car quickly so that he was able to walk her to the door.

"Get some rest okay," Richard said, walking Kory into her house which seemed deadly silent. Kory merely nodded her head in reply and began her way to her room. Once inside, Richard pulled the sheets over Kory and kissed her forehead before turning towards the door.

"Richard?" Kory said in a hoarse voice. Richard turned and met her pleading eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone," Kory whispered and he nodded. Kory shifted in the bed to make room and he crawled in next to her.

"Not now, not ever," Richard whispered before kissing the top of his girlfriend's head and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!!! Please review! And sorry to those who were looking forward to the baby. I'm really am truly sorry.

Kattie


	11. Pretend

Kory awoke early the next morning to find a warm, hard "pillow" next to her and smiled. It wasn't until she remembered the previous days' events that she jumped from the bed, startling Richard awake as she did.

"What's wrong Kor?" he asked, yawning as he rubbed his eyes awake.

"We have to go see Rachel," Kory said, her voice full of panic.

"Kory it's like 4 in the morning, I'm sure Rachel is asleep," Richard said, yawning again.

"What about Gar? Who's to say he hasn't thrown himself off the hospital roof?" Kory asked, throwing off her previous clothes so she could change into clean ones.

"He hasn't because Gar's not that stupid. Come back to bed Kory, you need to rest. You've had a long day," Richard said and Kory sighed before sitting at the foot of the bed, dressed in a pair of jean shorts and t-shirt.

"You're right, I'm just so worried about them and I want to be able to do something to help," she said, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the forming tears.

"All you can do now is hope for the best and wait," Richard said, wrapping his arms around Kory's stomach and pulling her into his lap. He then rested his forehead on her shoulder and breathed in her sent of strawberries.

"Richard, do you think everything will get better?" Kory asked.

"Yes, I do," Richard said, lightly brushing his lips on her neck.

"Then so do I," Kory said before leaning back into his lap and closing her eyes.

"And things will get better, maybe not right away, but they will," Richard said before pulling them both back under the covers and stroking Kory's hair.

"I hope you're right," Kory whispered before she fell asleep once again.

-------------------------------

"Are you ready to go see them yet?" Kory asked, tapping her foot against the floor.

"I'm coming, don't worry," Richard replied before emerging from the kitchen.

"It's about time!" Kory complained before taking him by the hand and dragging him out the door and to the car.

"Don't you want to lock the door?" Richard asked, looking back at the house.

"Fine, run and lock it," Kory said before getting into the car. Richard soon joined her in the car after locking the front door and started the car.

"Promise you'll try to stay calm?" he asked as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"My best friend is in the hospital, her boyfriend is a wreck, and their baby just died. I'll be calm when hell freezes over and pigs fly," Kory said before getting out of the car and heading towards the main doors. Richard sighed and got out after her.

"Just let me handle the talking until we get there," he said once he caught up with Kory.

"Fine," she said before crossing her arms. Richard left her side to go up to the front counter and a few moments later came back.

"Ready?" he asked while turning around. Richard was expecting Kory to see where she was standing, but instead he did a circle and found her already halfway down the hall.

"Hurry up Richard," Kory said, turning to look at him and then continuing to the room. Richard sighed before speeding up to catch up with his rushing girlfriend.

"Just remember Kor, try not to be so loud. They probably haven't gotten a lot of sleep," he whispered to her, before opening the door so she could step through.

"Hey Rachel," Kory said, slowly walking into the room with a hopeful smile on her face. Her hopes were crushed and smile vanished when she saw the state her friend was in. Rachel's eyes were blood shot, fresh tear lines on her pale cheek, and there were dark circles under her saddened eyes. She simply mumbled something in reply that Kory couldn't under stand before wiping away her tears.

"Come on Gar, lets go outside," Richard said, walking over to his long time friend. Gar looked the same, though his tears weren't as recent. Using what looked like all of his strength, Gar slowly stood up and began to leave the room with Richard so that Kory and Rachel were alone.

"She's really gone… isn't she?" Rachel mumbled, her eyes in a distant place.

"It was a girl?" Kory asked, regretting she spoke at once.

"Yeah, we could have spent days shopping together, I could've brushed her hair while she cried because on of the boys at school put gum in her hair. When she got older, we could talk about boys and when she was even older, her cheeks would get red with embarrassment when Garfield tried to get her the sex talk," Rachel said, her voice hoarse and broken from crying and probably yelling so much. When Kory saw her friend in this state it frightened her to the point where she was unsure if her friend was all there at the moment.

"Let's try not to think about that right now," Kory suggested, but Rachel wouldn't listen to her.

"How can I not think about her? That child was a part of mine and Gar's life for nine months and they were the best nine months of my life! Knowing that for once I hadn't screwed up and that I was actually doing something good!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face once again.

"Rachel you've done so much good, how can you say that this is the first good thing you've done?" Kory asked.

"I was always a disappointment to my father and my mom loved me, but she had to right?! I heard her talking about wanting a boy, but instead she got stuck with me! My father wanted a boy so that this kind of thing wouldn't have happened! They wanted a boy so they wouldn't have to deal with break ups, angst, and teen pregnancy from a girl!" Rachel yelled, breaking Kory's heart as she did.

"I would have done everything in my power to make sure this baby turned out right, to make sure it was healthy and to make sure she wouldn't have been treated the way I was!" Rachel yelled before completely losing it and just sobbing. Kory looked at her friend with hurt eyes before hugging her tightly while silent tears fan down her cheeks as well.

**With Richard and Gar:**

"It was the worst thing that I'd ever had to go through," Gar explained, picking at his food.

"Watching Rachel cry all through the night, talking about wanting to hold her baby girl," he then added, flicking a piece of salad off his plate.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way," Richard said, unsure what else he would say that would help.

"I wish a simple 'sorry' would make the hurt stop, but it doesn't," Gar said grimly.

"Things will get better," Richard said.

"Man that's all you're saying! Maybe things got better for you, but shit is happening to me and my family! I was gonna ask Rachel to marry me after the baby was born, but now I'm not because it would be a sad wedding and that's not what I want for her. But you know, I'm glad things worked out for you, just don't get Kory pregnant because that would break Rachel's heart," Gar said as he stood up and tossed his salad in a garbage can.

"I don't really understand," Richard said.

"If Rachel saw you and Kor walking around with a new baby, it would break her heart because she would know that's what she could have been. Just don't get her pregnant because you would hurt her. Both Kory and Rachel," Gar said.

"How would I hurt Kory? Are you saying she wouldn't be happy to have my baby?" Richard asked, standing up as well now.

"I've known Kory for a long time, longer than you've known her. She was an innocent girl until you came along but then you fucked her up by cheating on her, ruining her other relationships, and now by screwing around with her! You should know that no good will come from it Richard!" Gar yelled, turning to face Richard.

"Since you're under a lot of stress right now, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Richard said before leaving him alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter took so long to make, but usually I get some inspiration from reviews, but since I only got **3** reviews for chapter 10, there wasn't much to use. I want to say a** HUGE **thanks to those who did review and I'm sorry the update took so long.

Good news, I've started another story called **Walking with the Damned**. It's about vampires and the chapters rang from 4 to 6 pages long and I'm working on chapter 6 right now. So that should be coming out soon as will the first chapter of **No Objections**.

Please review!

Kattie


	12. Surprised

"Come on Kory, I think it's time we leave," Richard said, returning to the room without Gar.

"Where's Gar?" Kory whispered, still holding Rachel who had fallen asleep.

"He went to the bathroom," Richard lied before Kory nodded and kissed Rachel's forehead. Very carefully, she slide out from underneath Rachel and went to Richard's side.

"How does Gar seem? I didn't really get to see him much. Do you think we should stay here so I can see him?" Kory asked as they walked out of the hospital and towards the car.

"Gar's sad, but not suicidal, but I don't think you should see him right now Kor. I don't want you to cry again," Richard said.

"Thanks Richard," Kory said as he opened her door for her before going to the other side and getting in himself.

"Richard you said things would get better, do you know when?" Kory asked as they drove home in silence.

"I was hoping when next year starts because we'll have our mind on other things," Richard explained.

"Another month? I don't think I can make it that long with everything that's going on," Kory said, leaning back against the seat and closing her eyes.

"Don't forget that your birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks," Richard said and Kory groaned.

"Some birthday that will be," she mumbled.

"It will be your 20th birthday that means only one more year before you can drink," Richard said.

"Great I can get wasted and have more almost sex incidents on the beach," Kory said.

"As long as they're with me I don't care," Richard said and Kory shot him a look.

"Get your head out of the gutter Grayson," she said.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood," he said.

"If you really want to lighten the mood then how about we go to Starbucks?" Kory asked.

"Starbucks it is then we can go to the store, I'll get you some chocolate, and then we can go back to my place and you can get a massage," Richard said and Kory lightly moaned.

"What do I have to give you in return?" she asked.

"Nothing, I know you're under a lot of stress right now and you deserve to relax," Richard said and Kory smiled.

"Thank you Richard," she said before kissing his cheek.

"Drive through or go in?" Richard asked as he neared Starbucks.

"Ugh, drive through," Kory said before Richard gave in the orders and soon had they're drinks before heading back to his place.

"I thought you said we were going to the store," Kory said as they pulled into his driveway.

"I'll go to the store while you get your massage so you don't have to wait," Richard said, stopping the car and going over to open her door.

"You're the best Richard," Kory said with a smile. When she stood she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his lips lightly.

"Can I have another kiss?" Richard asked when she pulled away. Kory rolled her eyes before kissing once again.

"No more kisses for now, right now I have a massage calling my name," she said, pulling away from him before he could ask for another. Once Kory was set up and happy, Richard went to his kitchen in search of chocolate.

"Alfred do we have any chocolate?" he asked.

"Having a craving Master Dick?" Alfred the elder butler asked a small smile on his face.

"It's for Kory," Richard said.

"Ms. Anders is here?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, she's getting a massage right now," Richard said, looking through another cabinet.

"I'm glad it's getting some use and I'm afraid we don't have any. Would you like me to get some for you?" Alfred offered.

"I got it Al, thanks though," Richard said before grabbing his car keys and returning to his car. When he reached the store, Richard got out and was greeted by an unfriendly face.

"Grayson," he said.

"Harper," Richard said, unable to forget the face of the man that tried to rape Kory.

"How's Kory? I heard about the accident," Roy asked.

"She's fine Harper, just craving some chocolate," Richard said and Roy laughed.

"I also heard you and her are back together," he said.

"Yeah, so?" Richard asked and Roy growled. He then grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and pushed his up against the side of the building.

"You took what was mine Grayson!" he yelled.

"Kory isn't yours! She's mine!" Richard yelled, punching him the face.

"Did she say it?" Roy asked, wiping the blood from his lip before tackling Richard to the ground.

"Yeah Harper she did before we fucked!" Richard yelled and Roy growled again before being kneed in the stomach.

"She doesn't love you Grayson! She loved me! When you broke up with her she came to me because she knew I'm better than you," he said, punching Richard in the jaw.

"Really? Because she told me that the only reason she ever went out with you was to get me jealous," Richard said with a smirk, punching Roy in the gut.

"You're lying!" Roy yelled, breathing heavily. He went to swing another punch at Richard, but missed and Richard elbowed him in the neck.

"You sound surprised Harper! Did you honestly think she loved you?" Richard asked mockingly before giving him one last glare and then returning to his car. Roy sat up, looked around at the many people staring at him, before getting up and running away from the store.

-------------------------------

"What happened Richard?! It looks like you were just in a fight!" Kory said, sitting up and holding the towel to her body. Richard told the person that was giving her a massage to leave before leaning up against the wall.

"I ran into Harper," Richard said and Kory gasped.

"He did this to you?!" she asked.

"Don't worry, I did a fair amount of damage to him too," Richard said.

"I wasn't worried about you not hitting him back! What were you two fighting about anyway?" Kory asked.

"He brought up that I took you from him and we got in a fight," Richard mumbled.

"Does he seriously think I ever loved him?! You know I was just with him to get you jealous right?" Kory asked.

"Yeah, I know…and he does too now," Richard said.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Kory asked, standing up from the soft table she was lying on.

"It just came out Kor," Richard said.

"Richard you know how Roy can get! He'll probably be out for revenge now!" Kory cried.

"Don't worry Kory, he won't touch you," Richard said, stepping forward so it was now only a few inches from Kory.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you," Kory said before Richard hugged her.

"You don't have to worry about me either, I can take care of myself," he said before kissing her forehead.

"How do you know something bad won't happen? How do you know Roy doesn't own a gun and he decides to use it on you?" Kory asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then I'll just have to start wearing a bullet proof vest," Richard said.

"This isn't time to joke around Richard. I don't want to lose you, I love you," Kory said, looking up at him.

"I love you too Kory and you won't lose me," Richard said before kissing her passionately. He planned to simply kiss Kory and then pull away, but it came to his attention that she wanted more when she wrapped her arms around his neck and let the towel fall to the ground so she stood naked in front of him. Richard let his hands roam, gaining him gasps and moans from Kory. Outside the person that had been massaging Kory was going to knock and ask if he was needed again, but when he heard a loud moan he quickly turned from the room and walked down the hall; a blush of embarrassment on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I'm sorry the chapter is kinda short and I'm sorry it took so long to update! Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! I got **6 **this time instead of **3 **so that made me VERY happy!!!

Since my computer is being weird, it isn't letting me access my mail, so I'll have to reply to a review from right here!

-------------------------------

**BeastBoysWifey007: **That happened to me once too and it sucked, I really hated it. Sorry you decided to delete your story, but I'm really glad you're my Number 0 fan!!! I feel real honored. Also I hope you check out **Walking with the Damned **because from the reviews I've gotten so far they say it's my best so far and I think it is too.

-------------------------------

So please review and I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter!

Kattie


	13. Blame

"Are we going to see Rachel today?" Richard asked as Kory got dressed.

"No, I heard her parents were coming over and I don't want to be there when all hell breaks lose with her father," she said, pulling on a t-shirt over her white bra.

"That means we have the day all to ourselves," Richard said, wrapping his arms around Kory's waist from behind and lightly kissing her neck.

"It does, but I think we should use this time to go over to Rachel's place and clean it up so when she comes back it won't be a mess," Kory said, turning to face him.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed," Richard mumbled unhappily before Kory gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he was gone.

"But you owe me!" he yelled as he walked down the hall towards his room.

"I already know how to repay you!" Kory called back before continuing to get ready for the new day.

-------------------------------

"Just remember Mrs. Roth, she is tired and loud won't be good. Also try not to make her stress too much about anything," a nurse said while walking Rachel's parents towards the room where Gar's parents already were along with Rachel and Gar themselves.

"Take us to our damn daughter before I have you fired," Trigon said, his fists clenched closely while he looked down at the nurse.

"He can do that," Ariel said and the nurse looked between them before quickly opening a door.

"Thank you," Ariel said with a smile as they walked past the scared nurse. When they walked inside, the room was filled with quiet talking, most of it coming from Clare and George who were walking to Gar.

"Oh my baby!" Ariel sobbed as she walking in and went over to Rachel's side. Ariel hugged her daughter tightly while they both cried and Trigon stood at the door, glaring past his parents to Gar.

"Is there something wrong Trigon?" George asked, catching the glares his son was being shot.

"Mr. Roth," Trigon corrected him, his eyes never leaving Trigon.

"Trigon stop it!" Ariel yelled, now standing next to her daughter's hospital bed.

"It's his fault," Trigon said and Gar looked up at him.

"Why do you blame him?! It's just as much your daughter's fault as it his my son's!" George yelled, standing while glaring at Trigon.

"My daughter wasn't the one behind the wheel. It was your son that was doing the crazy driving," Trigon said.

"Do you think I meant for any of this to happen?!" Gar yelled, walking past his parents so he was now facing Trigon.

"Do you think I want to be in the hospital right now with a hurt girl friend and dead baby?!" he yelled while Trigon continued to glare at him.

"I never said you wanted it, you're just the cause of it," Trigon said.

"Of course! I'm the cause of it! It's always my fault isn't it! Tell me _Mr. Roth _was it my fault that you got drunk and slapped around Rachel?!" Gar yelled and Rachel gasped along with the other females in the room while George and Gar continued to glare at him.

"How long ago was that? Five years ago that it seemed to get worse? Wouldn't that be the time that you started dating Rachel?" Trigon asked, not bother to finish his point because they all knew where it was headed.

"You bastard!" Gar yelled, running over to Trigon and pushing him up against the wall while holding onto the collar of his shirt.

"You think everything is my fault! I'm sick of it! I had nothing to do with you hitting Rachel! If anything I was the one who saved her because I provided a place for her to stay away from you!" Gar yelled.

"I know all about that Garfield! You provided her a bed to sleep in and instead of sleeping on the couch like a good little boy would, you slept in the bed with her. Trust me Garfield, I know all about that! I could see it in the looks you two would send each other whenever you were near. It was obvious! So next time to plan to hide something from me like _that_ make sure you do a better job because you're lucky I didn't call you two on under-aged sex," Trigon said.

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked.

"Do you think them fucking is a new thing?! They've been at it since Rachel was a sophomore," Trigon said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Gar asked, never loosening his hold.

"For once I'm not laughing at you being pathetic, but at your parents for being so stupid," Trigon said, an evil smile on his face.

"Don't talk about them that way!" Gar yelled.

"Who's going to stop me? I know your father can't do shit and your mother is too kind to hit me. Ariel is busy over there crying with Rachel and that leaves just you. So I know nobody is going to stop me," Trigon said with a smirk. Gar growled at him before pulling back his fist and ramming it into Trigon's nose. Gar then let go of him and stepped back at him while his still clenched fist rested at his side.

"Looks like you do have a pair of balls," Trigon said.

"Go fuck yourself," Gar spat before pushing past him and towards the door.

"Gar!" Rachel cried out as he began to leave. Gar turned back and looked at her pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Rae, but I can't," he said before leaving the room while Rachel sobbed.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me! I need you now more than ever Garfield! Don't leave me!" she cried and from outside Gar heard her and his heart broke apart. What he heard next though was surprising. Gar heard yells of protest before the door slammed open and Rachel came running out, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Tell me you love me. Just say that and I'll be happy," she said, holding onto Gar.

"I love you Rachel," he said.

"Then why can't you stay? Why can't you stay with me?" Rachel asked.

"I can't take seeing you in pain every day. I can't stand your father, he's always blaming things on me. I just can't stay here," Gar said.

"I'll come with you then," Rachel said.

"No Rae, you have to stay here. Kory needs you," Gar said.

"What about Richard? What if he needs _you_?" she asked.

"He won't need me, we got in a fight and aren't talking," Gar said quietly before letting go of her and turning away to leave.

"So that's it then? You just leave me to go find yourself?" Rachel asked.

"I thought you loved me Garfield," she said.

"I'll always love you Rachel, but right now we need to be apart," Gar said and without looking back he left. From behind he heard as Rachel fell to her knees and cried, but Gar never looked back.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this," was the last thing Rachel heard him say before Gar was gone from her life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SO sorry for such a long wait for an update!!! I'm also sorry that this chapter was Gar and Rachel pretty much breaking up. Please review!!

Kattie


	14. Unwanted Answers

"My arms hurt!" Richard complained as he flopped down on the couch.

"Oh poor baby! That's what happens when you actually put effort into something," Kory said, sitting down on the space on the couch that wasn't covered by his body.

"I do put effort into things, just not cleaning. We are **never **doing that again," Richard said, looking back at his girl friend to make sure she got the point.

"Until Rachel gets out of the hospital, then I'll just go over and help her and you can hang with Gar while we clean," Kory said.

"I don't think he'd want to hang out with me," Richard mumbled, but Kory caught it.

"Why not? You guys are like brothers," she said.

"We got in a fight and it didn't end too pretty," Richard said.

"Well what'd you guys get in a fight about?" Kory asked.

"The fight was for a stupid reason and I never wanted it to happen, but it did," he said, not answering Kory's question.

"What did you guys get in a fight about?" Kory asked again, knowing that Richard would always give her a straight answer unless it was something that was really serious or he wasn't that comfortable talking about.

"Kory, would you mind having my baby?" Richard asked and Kory leaned back in her seat and stared at him, wide eyed.

"W-what?!" she yelled.

"No, no! Not now! But if we were to get married or we're careful, would you mind having my baby?" Richard asked, being careful with his words.

"You two had a fight about **that**?!" Kory asked, now standing.

"Gar just brought up marrying Rachel, but not after what happened with the baby and then we got to the subject of you. He said that you used to be so innocent and pure, but when I came into your life I messed it up and that I changed you," Richard said, looking at the ground instead of at his shocked girlfriend.

"I was going to change sooner or later. Nobody can be innocent forever Richard and I love you so I honestly don't mind. I'd rather it be you than someone like Roy," Kory said and at the mention of Roy's name Richard stiffened.

"That doesn't answer my question Kor. Would you mind having my baby?" he asked again, this time looking up in her eyes so that sapphire met emerald.

"You can't honestly expect me to be able to answer that question Richard," Kory said.

"It's a simple question, just say 'yes' or 'no'. I'll understand either way Kory," Richard said.

"Asking if I would mind having your baby is not that simple of a question Richard! This is a baby we're talking about! Something that we'd have to raise and take care of!" she cried.

"I know what comes with having a baby Kory, just please give me an answer," Richard said, never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Yes," Kory whispered, but he heard it and looked away from her. Kory saw the hurt on Richard's face and went to reach for him, but he stood up.

"Richard I-"

"It's fine Kory, I get it. You wouldn't want to have my baby," he said.

"Will you let me explain?!" Kory yelled, but before she could say any more the phone rang. She looked from Richard to the phone before sighing and picking up the ringing phone.

"Hello," Kory said, trying to sound cheerful even though she wasn't.

"Calm down Rachel, just tell me what happened," she said, trying to understand what Rachel was saying on the other line. Richard watched as her brows furrowed in confusion and then her eyes widened and her mouth opened enough for her to whisper,

"Oh God."

-------------------------------

"He just got up and left! He said he would never leave me Kor! Why did he leave me?!" Rachel sobbed into her friend's chest as Kory held her tightly and fought back her own tears.

"I don't know Rachel," Kory said softly, unable to really obtain all of the information given to her and actually believe it.

_"Why would Gar leave her like this? Right after losing a baby?" _Kory thought and when she thought of the word baby, her heart gave a lurch and she looked over at Richard who had his eyes on the ground.

_"I need to say something to him. We can't go on like this; we can't not talk to each other,"_ she thought, looking over at her boyfriend. Their eyes met for a second before Rachel let out a small cry and Kory returned her gaze to her broken friend.

"Rachel you need to get some sleep," she said and with a nod, Rachel lied back down in the bed and closed her eyes even though the tears still flowed. Kory gave her friend a soft kiss on the forehead before turning away from her and leaving the room with Richard in tow.

"How long are we going to go on not talking to each other?" Kory asked once they were in the hall, her arms crossed. Richard didn't reply.

"If you're not going to talk to me, then at least let me explain," she added, frustrated that their relationship had been reduced to not talking within an hour.

"It's not that I don't understand," Richard finally spoke.

"I get that you don't want to have my baby," he added.

"It's not that I don't want to have your baby. I'm just not ready to decide that you **are **the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and I don't want to be a teenage mother either," Kory said.

"I know that Kory and my question was **way **out of place. If, or until, I get a ring on your finger, you're not sure what you really want with your life and that's fine. To be honest I'm not really sure either," Richard said and a smile of pure relief spread across Kory's face. She hugged him tightly before pulling away and looking at his still worried eyes.

"If it not that, then what is bothering you?" Kory asked.

"Kor, I'm switching schools," Richard said and her smile dropped.

"W-what? W-why?" she asked, her lip trembling as she spoke while tears built up in her emerald eyes.

"Bruce thinks I'm not getting a good enough education and that with everything going on, it'd be best for me to change school so I can focus on my work," he said.

"When did you find out?" Kory asked, tears silently trailing down her pale cheeks.

"He called while you were talking to Rachel. I decided it'd be best if I told you later," Richard said.

"Bruce can't do this! He can't just take you away from me!" Kory yelled, tears now flowing freely from her eyes that screamed she was hurt.

"He's like my dad Kory, he can," Richard said, unable to look at her so instead he looked at the ground.

"So that's it then? You're just going to give up on me?! Give up on **us**?!" Kory asked, anger now mixing with the hurt she was already feeling.

"I can still come and visit you," Richard said.

"It happened last time too Richard and I don't want my heart broken again," Kory said.

"Do you think I would cheat on you again?!" Richard yelled.

"You did it once! What's to stop you from doing again?!" Kory yelled.

"Know that I'd hurt you! Before I was stupid and wasn't thinking! I have a reason to be with you now Kor!" Richard yelled and Kory laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked.

"No _Dick_ I'm not! I'm laughing at myself and do you know why?!" Kory laughed. Richard shook his head, afraid of the way she was acting.

"I'm laughing at myself because I know why you were with me. You just said so yourself! 'I have a reason to be with you now Kor!' You only wanted me because you wanted more sex! Well you know what?! You got it ass hole! And I hope you're happy with all the times we did _fuck _because that's the last you're getting from me ever again! So go ahead and go off to your new school and fuck every girl there! I don't fucking care! Because you're not my problem anymore! We're through Dick!" Kory yelled before turning from him and beginning to walk off.

"That's not what I meant Kory!" Richard cried, grabbing hold of her wrist. Kory quickly spun around and slapped him, causing her wrist to set free.

"_Keep your filthy hands off me_," she spat before turning once again and leaving.

_"I don't feel any regret," _Kory repeatedly thought to herself and ever time she did, the pain only got worse, but no; she wouldn't go crawling back to him.

"I'll never be enough for you, will I Richard?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!!! You all may hate me now because I split up the 'perfect' couple, but please don't kill me! It had to be done! Now I** another **reason for you to hate me…I'm thinking about ending the story, right here… with this chapter as the last one. Personally, I think this is a kick ass ending! Leaves you right on the edge of your seat and totally leads up to the sequel and third of the college series, _Being with You Only Brings the Tears_. I haven't started this story yet, but you sort of guess from the title what it will be about.

So please tell me if I should end the story here or do one more chapter as an epilog or just tell everything that happened in between in the first chapter of Being with You Only Brings the Tears.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Kattie


End file.
